Conventionally, there have been various types of bath additives to be put into a bathtub, for example, liquid, powder, solid and the like. Solid bath additives include those that are put into a container like a toy floating in hot water and are dissolved on the water surface, as well as those that are put directly into hot water and then sunk and dissolved.
Such containers housing a solid bath additive and floating on water surface include a toy of Patent Reference 1 and a bath additive toy of Patent Reference 2. These containers have a buoyant unit and a hollow part forming unit attached below the buoyant unit and adapted for putting a carbon dioxide bubbling bath additive therein, and a permeating hole for ejecting bubbles is provided at one position in the hollow part forming unit. The way to use these containers is to put a carbon dioxide bubbling bath additive into the hollow part forming unit and put the container into a bathtub. Then, the container is submerged in bath water and the carbon dioxide bubbling bath additive starts dissolving. The active ingredients are eluted and carbon dioxide gas is generated. Then, the carbon dioxide gas pressure is applied within the hollow part forming unit and the hot water in the hollow part forming unit is ejected from the permeating hole. The toy moves into the opposite direction to the permeating hole.
As a container that does not move in one direction but rotates substantially at a constant position, there is a float for housing a bath additive of Patent Reference 3. This float has a float body having a lid unit, and a bubbling bath additive arranging part is provided within the float body. A pair of through-holes is formed at parts substantially facing each other of the float body. These through-holes are provided horizontally to the wall of the toy body with an inclination in the same direction. The way to use this container is to put a bubbling bath additive into the float body and sink it into a bathtub. Then, the active ingredients are eluted and carbon dioxide gas is generated. The hot water in the toy body is ejected obliquely from the through-holes, and its repulsive force rotates the float body. After the lapse of a predetermined time, the water surface in the float body is lowered and the gas pressure in the float body temporarily escapes outward. The above discharge stops. After that, when the container is filled with gas with the lapse of time, discharge starts again and the float body rotates.
Patent Reference 1: JP-A-11-207045
Patent Reference 2: JP-A-2003-103064
Patent Reference 3: Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2564374